


To Dance With You With Love

by midnightiscool



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I hope you guys like it as much as they did!, M/M, Morning Routines, Other, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, This was for my friend Tay and I only now got around to posting it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightiscool/pseuds/midnightiscool
Summary: It's a nice morning, why not enjoy it with Rupert?





	To Dance With You With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up in mid-July-ish, and I hope you folks enjoy it!

The pale light of dawn filtered through the blinds on the windows as music softly played from your phone. The birds could be heard chirping through the open window, rousing none from their slumber, They grew to be less annoying over time.  
The two of you swayed gently in time with the music. Your head resting on his shoulder, arms around the back of his neck. Rupert's arms comfortably settled on your lower back, his head tilted so it could rest on the top of yours in a way that could only be uncomfortable, yet he made no complaints.

It was a gentle moment, one of many moments that had become a routine, but never seeming any less special because of it. The only sound to break the silence between the two of you being Rupert's soft humming. You felt it more than heard it, a genial rumble in his throat that you'd likely miss if you didn't have your head and arms where they were.

Time felt as though it stood still as Rupert tightened his hold on you and placed a tender kiss on the top of your head.

It was moments like this that you'd always cherish, and you certainly hoped he felt the same.


End file.
